Perfect Interaction
by namikazeNatsumi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was practically king at the academy. What happens when the mysterious new exchange student challenges his authority? OOC SasuXFemNaruEquivalent


Chapter 1

He walked down the halls towards his first period class. His onyx eyes cold and detached from his surroundings, dark bangs with a hue of midnight blue partially covering his pale flawless face. He ignored his fanclub's desperate plea of attention that consisted of high pitched squeals and "Good morning Sasuke-sama!!" He scoffed at their desperation, _don't they have a life of their own?!_

Uchiha Sasuke was an idol in Konoha Private College. He was a senior in the high school division, captain of the basketball team, student body president and biggest heart throb and playboy in campus. Uchiha Sasuke changed girlfriends as often as he brushed his teeth, that is to say girlfriend A in the morning would most likely be dumped by lunch time where girlfriend B would be already selected. Sasuke wasn't really a womaniser; he never slept with any of them, he just got bored of these girls easily since they were shallow and could not see him beyond his outer appearance. They only saw him as Uchiha Sasuke the heir to the Uchiha fortune, but not as _Sasuke_.

Sasuke kept strolling down the hallways with his crew behind him. Without his crew of close childhood friends, he would have already been mauled by the psychotic members of the 'We-Love-Sasuke-sama' fanclub. He shuddered to think of the last time he walked alone and he came home with all his clothes torn apart and had lipstick marks all over him, his parents and brother's only reaction was raising an elegant eyebrow that clearly stated 'WTF?!', of course being an Uchiha did not allow one to show that much emotion therefore all emotion must be surmised into a smirk, glare or a scoff and any other subtle reactions along those lines.

His crew consisted of four people besides himself. The first was Hyuuga Neji, heir of the Hyuuga Corporations; he had waist-long chocolate hair loosely tied at the end and light pupil-less lavender eyes, his personality was no different to Sasuke, in being a prissy asshole. The second was Sabaku Gaara, heir of the Sabaku Hotel Chains; he had spiky bright red hair and jade green eyes, his insomnia made him develop incredibly dark circles around his eyes when he was younger, since he was cured of the sleeping disorder and the natural dark lines disappeared, he went crazy with his eyeliner everyday to give him the same look as when he had insomnia since he was so used to seeing his reflection with the dark rings. If people called Sasuke an emo, they clearly have not met Gaara, he even went as crazy as to tattoo his forehead with the kanji for 'love' on the left corner, as to the reasons why he did it, nobody dared to ask him since he constantly has an aura to kill around him everyday since he started to fend off the many MANY rabid fangirls and the occasional fanboy of the members of the fivesome. The third person was Nara Shikamaru, a.k.a. the lazy genius who is currently dating Gaara's older sister, Temari. He ties up his shoulder-length hair up high everyday, making it resemble a pineapple; he is the sole heir of the Nara Entertainment Company, and his favourite past-time was sleeping… especially in class, and yet he was the top student of his year-group ever since he enrolled into KPC, not event he perfect Uchiha Sasuke could beat Shikamaru's inhumane scores. The fourth member was Aburame Shino, self-acclaimed bug lover and mysterious as hell. He has spiky black hair and unknown eye-color since he constantly hides it behind his sunglasses, which he wears all the time, even when it's night time and even in the showers in the boys' locker room. Clearly he had issues, which will not be further discussed since his mysterious complexity is too… mysterious to properly comprehend. Moving on… He is the sole heir of the Aburame Animation and Graphics Studios. The fivesome was practically the princes of KPC; Uchiha Sasuke was their leader and 'king'. They ruled KPC and had a ton of fans to show for it.

Back to the present, the fivesome headed to their first class, they all had the same schedule first thing in the morning, English. They sat down in their respective seats at the centre of the classroom just as the bell rang. The chatter in the room died down as the teacher came in to the room, with his face stuffed in an orange book and wearing a mask that covered half his face. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement; this was Hatake Kakashi, HATAKE KAKASHI!! The infamous English teacher that reads porn all the time and was never, NEVER on time, and here he was… on time. Some students were gaping at this miraculous event; some were even pinching themselves to check if they were actually dreaming. The silver haired teacher looked up from his beloved orange-covered smut literature to see his students' crazy behaviour. He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Is there a reason that you all look like fish out of water?"

All the students instantly closed their mouths.

"Good. Now, I have to announce that we have a new student that will be joining us." He looked away from the class and moved his gaze to the door, motioning whoever it was on the other side to enter.

The door opened and the new student walked in, stopping by Kakashi's desk with her back towards the class.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He asked the newbie. She rolled her eyes at Kakashi and turned around.

The whole class' reactions were all the same and could be summed up to a single acronym.

"OMG"

Once again, jaws were dropping, self-pinchings were inflicted, and now to top it all off, most of the male students were drooling.

At the front of the classroom, stood a tall blonde-haired girl, her hair reaching her waist, her bangs partially covering up the left side of her face, with piercing azure eyes, clad in the school uniform that consisted of a tight white blouse adorning a loose black tie at its collar covered by the maroon blazer with the school emblem stitched on the breast pocket in black, red and gold thread and a pleated maroon mini-skirt reaching her mid-thighs, her legs were covered by black over-the-knee length socks and black leather school shoes. All in all, she made the uniform look H-O-T! Not that she's not hot herself. No, she wasn't hot, she was smoking hot and sexy to boot! Which explains why the males in the room were drooling, and from where she could see, there were some even getting nosebleeds. She internally rolled her eyes. _I'm in a class full of perverts, great._

"Hajimemashite, Uzumaki Shinari desu. Douzo Yoroshiku." She bowed politely.

Ho-ly crap! If people were having minor nosebleeds before, after hearing her sexy-ass bedroom-like voice, they were practically bleeding a river by now. _Oh my God! What have I gotten myself into, they're no perverts; they're super perverts! 'Daddy, I want to go to a normal school like everyone else!' Pfft, what the hell was I thinking?! I must have been on my sugar high when I said that or something._

Kakashi noticed how uncomfortable Shinari became to all the lustful stares she got from the boys and some of the girls. _Shit this school is full of rich weirdoes._ He cleared his throat and got her attention.

"Nat-chan, why don't you take the empty seat beside Sasuke." Kakashi pointed at the empty desk. She just nodded and walked towards the empty seat, sitting down as she reached it. Once the class got over the Shinari-induced daze, the girls began to whine and complain to Kakashi about where Shinari was seated.

"Kakashi-senseeeeei, that's so unfaaaair! How come you let her (points to Shinari) sit beside _Sasuke-kun_ and not any of us?!" The girl with bright pink hair whined. Her already high pitched voice went an octave higher when mentioning his name.

Sasuke's eye twitched._ Like hell would I want to sit with any of you stalkers._

Shinari rolled her eyes. _Must be some crazy deranged fans._

"That's because she won't throw herself all over Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi answered her.

"How would you know?!" A platinum blonde haired girl asked in annoyance.

"Because I know her, Ino." He replied, starting to get agitated.

"But Kakashiiiiii-sens…" The pink haired girl, Sakura or whatever, whined, only to be interrupted by Shinari.

Shinari got up from her desk and banged her hands on it loudly, "ENOUGH!" She turned to Sakura and Ino, "I did not ask to be seated here. If you want to swap places with me, fine." She grit through her teeth, "But why don't you ask your precious _Sasuke-kun_ if he wants you to sit beside him?!" She mimicked her high pitched squealing when mentioning his name. "I don't know any of you but from what I can see, he doesn't seem to be very happy when you mentioned one of you sitting beside him, judging by his constant eye twitching." She hissed.

Sakura and Ino looked to Sasuke's direction and saw the twitching, their mouths fell to pouts.

"If you two are quite done, can we just get on with the lesson?!" She said as she sat back down.

"Awwe, did you forget your morning coffee, Nat-chan?" Kakashi piped up.

She turned her glare from the two girls to Kakashi, "Kaka-sensei…" She hissed dangerously, with a killer aura more dangerous than Gaara's.

"Okay, okay. I'll get on with it." He raised his arms up in defeat.

Shinari's killer aura died down and the class went on quietly as if nothing even happened. Shinari never even noticed the stares she got from the members of the fivesome, especially from one Uchiha Sasuke.

Shinari entered the cafeteria quietly, grabbing a peach bun and a black expresso-to-go for her lunch, paying for it and ready to leave the room until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Is there a reason as to why you must dislocate my wrist?" She asked the long haired brunette.

"Neji."

"What?"

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. I was in your English class this morning."

"Uhh… Hi Hyuuga Neji-san, can you let go of my wrist now?"

Neji quickly removed his hand from her wrist, letting her arm fall down to her side, "Uhh sorry about that."

"That's fine."

"I was wondering if you'd like to sit with us for lunch." He asked as a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

She smiled at him, slightly shaking her head. _He's weird but kind of cute._ "Sure Hyuuga-san."

He smiled back at her, his blush deepened, "You can just call me Neji."

"Hn, okay Neji-kun."

Neji's face looked more like a cooked lobster now. He cleared his throat and asked her to follow him as he scurried along with her close behind him, leading them to the fivesome's table.

"What took you so long Neji?" Sasuke asked him as they reached the table, his eyes still glued to the work he was currently working on. When he didn't receive a reply, he looked up at Neji to see what was going on. Sasuke was most certainly shocked to see the hot new transfer student with him.

"Hi." He greeted her monotonously.

"Hi." She greeted back, with a slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Take a seat."

She sat down across Sasuke and in between Neji and the red head.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hi, I'm Na… Uh… Uzumaki Shinari. You're the twitchy one in English right?" She smirked as his eye actually twitched and a tick formed on his temple. "You should get that problem looked into."

The rest of the fivesome were straining to not laugh at Sasuke.

Sasuke cleared his throat and started introducing the rest of the group to her, "Obviously you know Neji already," He pointed to the person to his right, "This is Aburame Shino," He pointed to the one on his left, "This is Nara Shikamaru," He pointed to the red head beside her, "That's Sabaku Gaara."

"Nice to meet you all." She paused to feel around her, "Hmm… I feel a very menacing dark aura behind me."

Behind her, all the fivesome's fangirls were glowering in their seats, just about ready to chop her head off. Shinari sighed and got up from her seat, grabbing her lunch with her.

"I better head off before they maul me. Excuse me." She said to them as she left the table to eat her lunch in solitary peace.

She walked around, just outside the school building and found a spot where no one was sitting at. It was a big sakura tree; she decided to sit on the lowest thick branch of the tree. As she sat down and ate her lunch, she remembered what had happened prior to her transfer.

_Flashback_

"_Natsumi, I want you to move back to Japan." A blonde haired, blue-eyed man told her._

"_Why dad? What's wrong with England?"_

"_Nothing's wrong with it, however, it's just time you went back home."_

"_And I'm presuming that you're going to stay here while I have to go back." She drawled in irritation._

"_Yes. Your uncle Kakashi will take care of you while you're there."_

"_Dad, why do I have to go back? I've just made myself comfortable here and now you're sending me back?! I've done nothing wrong! Why aren't you sending Kyuu-nii there?! Or even Dei-nii?! Even Naru-chan?! Why only me?!" She all but shouted._

_Natsumi's father took a long deep sigh and sat down at the nearest seat, which happened to be the couch. He pat the seat next to his, signaling his daughter to sit beside him. "Darling, I just want you to know that I'm not sending you there because I'm punishing you. God only knows what those boys are up to. Listen, your mother and I… Uh… before we got married, our best friends and us… umm… we made a… pact, so to speak…"_

"_What kind of pact, daddy?" She lifted an eyebrow towards her father._

"_Well… um… you see baby…" He trailed off._

"_Your father and I, we promised our best friends that we would marry our children together one day." Her red head mother continued for him as she entered the room without the two blonde's knowledge._

"_So?! Why can't you marry the boys off?" Natsumi retorted, already knowing where this conversation was going and hoping with all her might that it wouldn't be as bad as what she thinks it's about._

"_Well, darling, the promise was that so we can have lots of grandchildren together, having two not-so-strait sons and one that already has a girlfriend doesn't really help. Besides, their child is male."_

"_A socio-phobic male to be exact." Her father continued._

"Minato!" The red head scolded her husband.

"_What?! Kushina, she deserves to know at least something about her fiancée that she hasn't even met." He pouted cutely at his wife._

"_You're marrying me off to a socio-phobic male that I've never met before, and you want me to go there by myself?!"_

"_Well, baby girl, Kyuu-nii will go there with you. He didn't want to have a long distance relationship. He said he misses his '_Tachi-bear'_ too much." She air quoted her eldest son. "I'm sure you'll like him sweetie." Her mother continued._

"_Yeah, baby girl, give this a chance. Who knows, you two may end up being perfect for each other." Minato continued._

_Natsumi sighed, there was no winning this argument, and she knew it. She knew it well. "Fine, but I'm going to use a different name. I don't need more people freaking out about my identity."_

"_Thank you sweetie, you're the best daughter ever." Her parents hugged, more like squished the life out of her._

"_That's why you have me." She hugged them back, smiling half-heartedly._

_End of flashback_

'Shinari' let out a deep sigh while chanting relentlessly in her mind. _I'm doing this for mom and dad. I'm doing this for mom and dad. He may not be as big of an asshole as he sounds. Everything will be just fine. I'm going to be just fine. No one will find out who I am._

She didn't even notice the pair of leather clad feet that stopped right in front of her as she continued her self chanting. She finally snapped out of her daze when the mystery person cleared their throat. She looked up at the person who interrupted her thinking, shocked to see said person there.

"What do you want?"

"I have a proposal to make."

Her eyes widened in shock.

_Flashback_

_In the cafeteria after 'Shinari' left their table_

"_Ne, Sasuke, I have an idea for you." Neji told him._

_Sasuke only lifted an elegant eyebrow in response, while continuing to drink his coffee._

"_I think you should go out with her." He continued._

_***SPURT***__ Sasuke's coffee flew from his mouth to the empty chair where 'Shinari' sat, luckily not spurting a single drop on the Neji or Gaara. "WHAT?!" He shouted, in a very un-Sasuke-like manner, glaring at Neji all the while._

"_Listen to me first; she's the only female in this entire school or even the country that doesn't drool all over you because you're __**Uchiha**__ Sasuke. Hell, I don't even think she likes you at all…" Sasuke just glared at him, Neji backed up a little and continued, "Uh… I mean, I don't think she __**likes**__ you like you. Which is a good thing… in your case." He stuttered, "Because then she won't take advantage of your title. And your fans will back off. Also, they won't dare to drive her away since she can obviously stand up to herself. She's practically perfect for you."_

"_Hn" He contemplated._

"_Well, you don't __have to__ go through with it. It was just a suggestion." Neji shrugged._

_Sasuke smirked._

_End of Flashback_

"What kind of proposal?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

Silence

More silence

Tumbleweed

Hysterical laughter o.0llll

"Hahahahaha!" 'Shina' laughed uncontrollably, even to the point of tears rolling down her face, "I thought you just said… hahaha… you want me to be your girlfriend… hahaha…"

Sasuke's eyes just twitched in annoyance. "That was **exactly** what I just said."

The hysteric laughter died down almost immediately. "What?!" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"You don't even know me."

"I know. You don't need to be my real girlfriend, just be my girlfriend for show."

"For show?"

Nod

"For… Show?!" She repeated slower

Nod

"So you want me to go out with you so that your stalkers will leave you alone?"

Nod

"Fine"

"You don't have to be my real… Wait, what did you say?"

"Fine, I'll pose as your girlfriend."

"Huh? But…"

"You need someone to fend off your stalkers, and frankly speaking, from the looks the guys in my classes were giving me, I think I do too."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. "So we have a deal?" He reached a hand out to her.

She smiled and took his hand as he helped her to get up from her seat as the bell rang; she shook his hand once she was standing properly, "We have a deal."

"Hn" He smirked as the two of them walked to class.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It had been a week since the two of them agreed to 'go out'. Sakura had been restless and she denied her 'precious Sasuke-kun' from being taken indefinitely, and by someone he just met, no less. She decided to confront the couple today and prove to the entire school that they were most definitely not an item. YES! That's it! She will prove to everyone that Uchiha Sasuke was not dating that new girl, whatever her name was! And she will unveil their fraud before class starts today. YOSH!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Tap tap tap.

Sakura tapped Sasuke's shoulder. He expressionlessly turned to face whoever it was.

"What do you want?"

"Sasuke-kun! Snap out of it!" She screamed at him.

"Come again?" He lifted an elegant eyebrow.

"That girl…"

"Shinari."

"Whatever her name is..." She snapped.

"You're talking about my _girlfriend_, be a bit more respectful." He hissed dangerously.

"She's just using you! She doesn't really love you!" She shouted.

"Oh? And I suppose you do." Shinari suddenly materialized beside Sasuke.

Sakura's face turned a bright shade of pink, just like her hair, making her look like a gigantic bubble gum. "Yes I do!"

Shinari slid an arm around Sasuke, looking up at him and signaling him to play along. He smirked down at her, understanding what she meant and slid his arm around her waist also. Shinari looked back to the pink haired girl and smirked at her.

"Well, why don't we ask Sasuke-_kun_ about what he thinks ne?" She sarcastically told the pinkette. She turned to Sasuke and put on an innocent face, "Baby, am I just using you?" She pouted fakely.

"No way babe, I was the one that asked you out in the first place." He replied to her, then smirking at Sakura.

"WHAT?! That's impossible! Sasuke-kun never asks anyone out!" Sakura screamed.

"Really?" Shinari pretended to be shocked; she turned towards Sasuke again and put her arms around his neck, "So I was the only one you've ever asked out baby?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! I'm so touched Sasu-usagi." She mentally cringed at calling him the nickname, apparently so did he, although in the back of his mind he kind of liked it, "I feel so special, I think I'm going to give you a _special_ reward for it." She smirked at him before she pressed her body fully onto his and leaned up slightly to kiss him; he caught her drift and met her halfway. They locked lips, even to the point of tongue wrestling in front of the entire student body. They finally parted when the kiss got too hot and they ran out of oxygen. Their breaths were still ragged from the kiss; she leaned up to his ear and whispered in it.

"You owe me big time." She huffed in his ear, as she gave his earlobe a tentative lick, clearly visible to Sakura and others behind her. All the while, Sasuke was desperately suppressing a moan. She pulled her body away from his completely as she heard the bell, "Time to go to class, baby. Let's go, we don't want to be late do we?" She smiled as she took his hand and led him to class while everyone else that was in the hallways were stuck in their spots gaping at the event that just occurred.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Once the two of them got to the classroom, 'Shinari' let go of Sasuke's hand and took a deep breath.

"Phew! Seriously that stalker of yours is really on to us."

"Hn. She's no ordinary stalker, she's apparently the president of my fan club."

"Errgh…" She sweat dropped.

"I even got a court order against her because my brother caught her sneaking into my bathroom with a camera while I was taking a shower."

""

Sasuke sighed deeply. "Thanks for the rescue just now."

"Don't mention it. Although you still owe me for that." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hn." He smirked at her as the bell rung; both took their seats beside each other as their classmates waltzed in to the classroom.

They waited a few minutes before their teacher, Kurenai-Sensei, came in to the classroom.

"Class, we have another transfer student that will be joining us."

The class erupted with chatter.

"Hush! Now, let's bring in the new student."

_Slide._

_Step_

_Step_

_GASP_

Everyone in the room was in absolute shock. There stood a silver haired blue eyed male, smirking haughtily. Everyone was bug-eyed staring at the gorgeous male, the girls were swooned, the boys were jealous (some were also drooling). Kurenai-Sensei cleared her throat to get their attentions. Only Sasuke noted the wide-eyed, horrid expression on Shinari's face. The new student caught on to her expression and smirked at her.

"Class, welcome our new student… Uh…" Kurenai-sensei stammered.

"Gin, Fujiwara Ginzou in full. Yoroshiku." He smirked.

"Right, go sit beside Shinari." Kurenai-sensei told him, before turning to Shinari, "Uzumaki, put your hand up."

'Shinari' reluctantly put her hand up, Gin smirking at her the entire time he walked towards her. Before he took a seat, he leaned down near her ear and whispered in it, "I found you Na-na-chan" He whispered in a sing-song voice, "Or should I call you, what was it again? Oh yeah, Shinari-chan" He smirked as she stiffened. He never noticed the evil emanating aura coming from Sasuke.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The silver haired male walked calmly up the stairs to reach the rooftop where Shinari awaited him. They had agreed to meet up after school at the rooftop. He opened the door and walked up beside where Shinari was seated.

"Na-na-chan!~" He greeted her in a sing-song tone.

All he got in response was a death glare.

"What? You don't miss me?" He fake pouted.

"Why are you here?" She said flatly.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." He smirked, "I came here to see my girlfriend. Am I not allowed to do that?"

"We broke up two months ago Gin-chan."

"We broke up on _your_ terms, mind you. You never gave me a proper explanation why though."

"I told you, I'm engaged." She said in frustration.

"Have you even met the guy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"…No." She quietly replied.

"I heard rumors going around the academy that you are currently seeing someone. Is that true?"

"It's a long story." She sighed.

"I have all the time in the world." He smirked.

She sighed again and began explaining the situation to him. After she was done, he simply burst into a laughing fit.

"What?" She asked, eyebrow arched in confusion.

"In that case, I'm free to pursue you again then." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes in reply. "Look, Gin-chan, please just drop this. You're my best friend before we went out, I just don't want you to get hurt. So please, just… find someone else to pursue. I don't mind losing you as my boyfriend, but I do mind losing my best friend. I have to go." She started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him in the eye, "Just… just tell me, were you happy when we were together?"

She smiled at him and caressed his cheek, "Of course I was; it's the benefit of dating a friend. I love you Gin-chan, but… not like that, sweetie. I'm sorry, I really have to go."

He smiled back at her and hugged her before letting her go, "Thanks Nat-chan, I love you too. Now, go to your recording session already. I sent Tanaka-san to pick you up, he's waiting downstairs."

She flashed him a toothy grin, "Thanks Gin-chan! Oh and by the way, please don't tell anyone about _that_."

"Alright, alright, I promise. Now go already! You're late." He chuckled as she ran downstairs.

_Thank you for loving me._

Neither of them noticed the very pissed Uchiha that saw their intimate interaction from the rooftop of the other building.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Sasuke discreetly followed Shinari out the gates of the school only to found her getting into a long black limo. He quickly ran towards his car to follow the limo.

He drove on for a while before the black limo in front of him stopped in front of the Sony BMG recording studio building. He watched from the other side of the road and saw that the person who came out of the car was a long red-haired female, with large black sunglasses on and wearing a halter with jeans. Sasuke furrowed his brows. That person looked oddly familiar, but where was Shinari? Could she be the red-head? Unfortunately Sasuke couldn't see her face properly since he was parked so far away from the building entrance, so not to be seen, neither did he bring any binoculars, hence he couldn't see the face properly. Why he would carry around binoculars, he wouldn't know. If he did, he would seem stalker-ish. Kind of like his fangirls. Oh, let's sooo not go down that road. Shudder.

He will confront her tomorrow about this; he will make sure of it.


End file.
